Things That Never Should Have Been Said
by JupiterComesThunderingIn09
Summary: Set in the 2012 toon after Kirby's mutation. Donnie and Mikey get in an argument and Mikey leaves the lair. Will Don ever apologize to his brother? Afterall, these two brothers go together like peas and carrots.


I am a huge fan of the 2012 series! I love how they are merging some ideas from the old toon show (that I grew up with) and their own ideas. I have to say that it's much better than the 2k3 series! Anywho, I don't own them or any characters associated with them!

Summary:

Mikey and Don have always been closer than the other turtles. What happens when they get in a fight and Mikey goes top side to cool down, only to run into the foot ninjas. Hopefully this turns out better than it sounds. Please read and review, tons of brotherly fluff in this one.

Things That I Never Should Have Said

"Hey Donnie" Mikey peered over Donatello's shoulder as the he worked diligently on his experiment with the last batch of mutagen that they had collected from their last mission. "Whacha doing?" Donnie jumped at the sound of his brother's voice, causing him to spill the mutagen that was in the beaker on his desk.

"Mikey," he stated, trying not to lose his cool " What do you need?" He quickly grabbed the towel that was on the shelf above his head and started cleaning up the mutagen. "And that was the last batch of mutagen that I had to work with, you know".

"Sorry" the orange banded turtle grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to see what you were up to and wanted to let you know that you're my favorite brother"

"What did you break this time" Donatello asked as he tried to savor any mutagen that was left over. He gritted his teeth, knowing that whatever his brother needed fixed would tear him away from possibly finding a cure for Kirby's mutation.

"I can't believe you would think that I," he paused smiling, "Michelangelo, would need something fixed". The turtle put his arm around his brother only to be shrugged off and met with an angry purple banded turtle. "Okay…So I might have broken the toaster when I put the TV remote in it".

The purple banded turtle sighed and took in a deep breath. "Mikey, should I even ask how or most importantly, why you put the T.V. remote in the toaster OVEN?" he screamed causing his brother to jump back.

"Well, I was warming up my pizza bagels and the toaster started smoking. I couldn't get it to pop them back up and so I grabbed the closest thing, the remote", Mikey explained. He could almost see steam coming out of Donatello's ears. "And then there was flames shooting out of the toaster and they kinda melted the remote".

"Mikey that's the third time this WEEK!" Donatello screamed. He turned to face his brother, putting his fingers up in front of him. "I am this close…this close of finding a cure to April's dad's mutation. I would have probably cured the man right now and had April back as our friend if you didn't keep interrupting me".

"Well Donatello, I'm sorry dude but I was hungry and I was afraid to come ask for help when the bagels got stuck in the first place. You should be proud of me for trying to fix it on my own" Mikey defended himself.

"Mikey, you are such a sore excuse for a brother. You are so stupid that I can't believe that I am related to you" Donatello blew his top, "Constantly interrupting me for stupid things when there are more important things to worry about".

"Well I am sorry that your GIRLFRIEND is mad at you. Doesn't mean that you need to take it out on me. And besides, you have been cooped up in here for days on end trying to find a cure"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND. AND FROM WHAT I REMEMBER, IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE'S EVEN MAD AT ME TO BEGIN WITH" Michelangelo lowered his head at the last comment, shocked that his brother was blaming him for the incident. "IT'S ALSO YOUR FAULT THE MAN GOT MUTATED IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU KNOW WHAT MIKEY, I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE"

"YEAH, WELL AT LEAST I AM NOT LIVING IN DENIAL DAY IN AND DAY OUT, HOPING THAT A CERTAIN SOMEONE WILL COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME. YOU KNOW WHAT DONNIE, I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER" Michelangelo stormed out of the room. Stopping at the door, he looked back and stared at his brother, "Instead of dwelling on things that have already happened, you need to start living and paying attention to the family that you have right here in front of you". He continued on his way out of the lab, only leaving Donnie to snort at his last comment.

Raphael and Leonardo were standing around the corner taking in what just happened in their younger brother's lab. Raph tried to put his hand on Mike's shoulder to stop him only to have the turtle shrug him off as he continued his way out of the lair. "Let him cool off Raphael. In the meantime, let's see if we can calm another brother down before he gets back" Leonardo motioned for him to follow him into the lab.

When they entered, they found Donnie continuing to tinker with his experiment as if nothing ever happened. "Donnie, you know Mike can be obnoxious sometimes, but he is still our brother. Your brother" Raph said as he placed a hand on the genius' shoulder.

Donatello looked up from his creation, taking in what his older brother just told him. "No, he really struck a nerve this time. Am I the only one that cares that Kirby gets turned back into a human?"

"No Don, you're not. But, really are you doing this to help him or are you doing it to win April back?" Leonardo asked as he locked eyes with his brother.

"Well, maybe both. But I wouldn't even be doing this at all if it wasn't for his screw ups. He can never focus and he's not very dependable. He is also the one that told April that we were responsible for Kirby's mutation" Donatello replied.

"Well, she would have found out sooner or later. Imagine how mad she would be if he hadn't been honest with her from the start" Raph shot back with his hand still on his brother's shoulder. Donatello moved away from him and took in a deep breath before replying.

"Yeah, but he still annoys me" Donatello stood up and stretched, not realizing how stiff his muscles were from sitting for so long.

"You know he only tries to get your attention so you're not cooped up in here all the time. He worries about you over working yourself. Even though he breaks stuff in order to get the attention, he somehow manages to pull you out of here" Leonardo chimed in.

"I guess you're right. I have been working too many hours in here. I never realized that's what he has been doing and it makes sense. I shouldn't have flown off the handle with him".

"You think? You just told him that you never wanted to speak to him again." Donatello bowed his head in shame at Raphael's words. "Not to mention, he was blamed for the whole situation when we were all at fault. He's taking this silence from April pretty hard too, you know"

"Why? April and him were never really close"

"Because he sees how it hurts you and you know Mikey, whatever hurts us hurts him" Leonardo smiled, "He looks up to you as not only a brother, but best friend"

"Really? You're not just saying this because I'm mad at him and you want me to apologize"

Leonardo thought back to the conversation that him and Mikey had a few weeks ago when Kirby was first mutated. Mikey was down in the dumps after April refused to see them again. When he had confronted the turtle about him being mopey, he opened up to him, telling him how he was hurting because Donnie was hurting and how he thought of him as his best friend.

"I know for a fact that you are his best bud. He told me so" Donatello lightened the sour expression that he had on his face, realizing what he just did to his only little brother. "But don't ever tell him that I told you. He wants to keep his goof ball reputation".

"I guess I owe him an apology then"

"You can apologize to him when he comes home. I think it's best that we left him alone to cool off for the time being" Leo led Donnie out of the lab with Raph on their trail. "Let's get you something to eat, I know for a fact you haven't eaten at all today"

"I'm fine Leo, really" Don replied. Suddenly his stomach growled in protest. "On second thought, let's get something to eat" he said as two brothers glared at his direction.

Meanwhile:

"Stupid Donnie, blaming me for April's issues" Mikey said as he drug his feet behind him on the rooftops above the city. "I guess I know where his priorities lie". Just before he could continue brooding, Michelangelo felt a presence of someone around him. He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him, seeing ten foot ninjas coming his direction.

"Oh man, really? You guys know how to kick a turtle when he's down" Michelangelo drew his chucks from his belt and prepared himself for the fight. He didn't get the chance to say another word as they charged at him full force.

Michelangelo was able to knock out the first two foot ninja as their head made contact with the end of his chucks. The next two came at him with katanas as sharp as Leo's. He did his best to hold them off as his weapon came in contact with there's. So engrossed in the fight he forgot about the last six who were coming at him from behind. The orange banded turtle was knocked down as another pair of chucks hit him in the head. He didn't see the sai wielder come at him until the weapon made contact with his chest. The sharp pain that came when the edges entered his flesh was almost unbearable. Before the young turtle could scream in protest, the sai exited his skin quicker than it made an appearance. It felt as though everything was happening in slow motion. Mikey knew at this point knew they had the upper hand.

As the foot ninjas circled around him, he slowly reached for his T Phone as a pool of blood started trailing out of his wound. "I need to call for back up" he started to reach for the panic signal but stopped, words from Donatello echoed in his head.

_You're such a sore excuse for a brother_

'If I call them, I'll just prove Donnie's point that I am a sore excuse for a brother, always getting into trouble'. Just as he was contemplating what he should do, he saw a ninja star get thrown at the direction of his head. He moved just in the nick of time, avoiding a star in the eyes. His phone was knocked out of his hand just as one foot ninja turned his body to face his.

As the ninja prepared to deliver a punch to Michelangelo's bleeding wound, he was able to kick the ninjas feet right out from underneath of him, buying him time to get himself back up and into the fight. Despite the wound and blood loss, he kept fighting taking each foot ninja down one by one.

When all ninjas were laying on the ground due to loss of consciousness, Mikey went over to where his T phone laid on the ground. "I better not let anything happen to this, Don might hang me if I break this too". Just as he spoke, another round of ninjas appeared around the corner ready to attack. "Um, maybe I do need back up". Michelangelo hit the panic button just as the next batch striked and dropped his phone.

"I feel so much better after eating something. Thanks guys" Donnie smiled as he and the rest of the turtles left the kitchen.

"Too bad Mikey missed dinner. Hey he's been gone for an awfully long time" Leo said as he looked at his brothers concerned. Just as if on cue, Raphael's T phone started beeping uncontrollably. The turtle quickly took it from his belt and just as he was getting ready to throw it against the wall for being too obnoxious Donatello stopped him.

"Wait Raph, that's the panic signal on the T phone. If the three of us are in here then," Donnie stopped at the mere thought.

"Then Mikey is in trouble, let's go" Leonardo shouted as the rest of the clan ran out of the lair.

"Oh man, I never should have left the lair" Mikey said as he tried to defend himself from his attackers. He was growing tired and weaker by the minute from the amount of blood loss that he sustained. "I won't even get to apologize to Donnie for messing up everything" he stated as he was knocked down once more. His head hit the pavement as he tried to fight of unconsciousness. _I am going to have to give in and let these guys win. I can't continue to fight like this. I guess my bro's aren't coming_. Just as he closed his eyes he heard a voice that sounded so comforting and familiar.

_Michelangelo, fight it off my son. Stay stong, your brother's are coming_. Master Splinter.

Mikey doesn't know how or where the voice came from, but it gave him just enough energy to keep fighting off his attackers for a little bit longer. Just as he was struggling to move away from the blows the enemy was delivering, he managed to see a ninja aim his katana right for his chest. It would surely pierce his heart and end the battle. The turtle closed his eyes and prepared for the blow but it didn't come. He heard metal clash against metal.

"Stay away from my brother, you piece of shit" Raphael. His brothers have arrived with excellent timing as always. As Raph and Leo pushed the foot ninja away from him he felt someone kneel beside him.

"Mikey!" It was Donatello.

"Hey Donnie. Great timing bro, I see you got my message" Michelangelo managed to say.

"Stay with me Mikey. Guys" He called to the others as they were continuing to fight, "He's hurt pretty bad. We have to get out of here fast."

"I feel like a pin cushion" Michelangelo smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"I have to find the source of this bleeding Mike. Can you turn over so I can see your other side" He asked calmly. Michelangelo couldn't believe it. Just an hour ago, the turtle that was screaming at him managed to speak softly and sound concerned. Michelangelo obeyed and winced as his brother moved him gently to his left side.

"God, Mike, what happened?" Donatello asked as he surveyed the damage.

"Sai" he weekly replied. Now that his brothers were here, Michelangelo felt no need to keep himself awake.

"No Mikey I need you to stay awake" Donnie said as the young turtles eyes started to droop shut.

"mmm tired…" He mumbled, "lost…blood"

"I know you did. I need you to just hang on." Donnie replied nervously, "Come on guys help me move him". Donatello turned his attention back to his brother, "Mikey, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault, none of it". He grabbed his hand, waiting for a reassuring reply. Waiting for his carefree brother to tell him it would be okay. But he didn't. Just as he waited his youngest shut his eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

"Donnie, how bad is he?" Raph was where the two were sitting now, looking over his youngest. "Jesus, what happened?"

"Sai from what I gathered. This is all my fault" Donnie kept saying over and over again.

"Donnie, now's not the time to blame yourself" Leonardo swooped in and grabbed him by his shoulders. "We need you to help him, he needs you. Can you stay with it long enough to do that?" He stared in his chocolate brown eyes, waiting for a response.

Donatello recollected himself enough to reply, "I can. I can help him" The shakiness in his voice reflected his lack of self-confidence and guilt.

"Good. Raph can you help me carry him back to the lair?"

"Be careful Leo, he's lost a lot of blood and his side is split wide open" Donatello snapped out of his trance and stood up.

"Donnie, I need you to run ahead of us and get the infirmary prepared for us when we get back. I have a feeling you are going to have to work fast" Leo demanded.

"sure thing" Just as the two eldest lifted the unconscious turtle up, Donatello brushed his hand against Mikey's cheek, holding back tears. He managed to hold them back before turning and running to the next rooftop. It was then he let the tears flow freely.

"Come on Raph, we have to move" Leo urged as he and the other turtle followed carefully.

"Set him down over here." Donnie demanded as his brothers made their way through the door of the lair. "He's going to need a transfusion and unfortunately, Raph, you're the only one that can give it to him"

"Sure thing Donnie, take as much as you need" he replied as Leo and him layed Mikey down on the makeshift cot in Donnie's lab/infirmary.

"Leo I need guaze, alcohol, towels, and thread"

"Got it" The blue banded turtle ran off to get the supplies.

"Raph, before I start the transfusion, I need to clean and stitch up the wound."

"What has happened here my son" Splinter suddenly appeared in the doorway, his eyes settling on the form of his youngest. "Michelangelo!"

"He's been hurt master" Raph tried to explain, "He was ambushed by the foot and was stabbed and god knows what else"

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have fought with him, he never would have left the lair" Donatello all of a sudden let a flood of guilt rush back.

"Donatello," Splinter placed a paw on his smartest son's shoulder, "Do not dwell on what has happened. Focus on what is in front of you. You can save him, it's not too late".

"Thanks Master. Raph we need to get you set up for that transfusion". Raphael smiled in response to that statement, he knew Donnie was determined and his brother would do everything he could to save the youngest.

Master Splinter, Leonardo, and Raphael waited outside the infirmary for several hours after Raph's transfusion. None said a word as they waited for their brother to come out and give the news. A spark of hope filled their eyes as Donatello opened the door to come out and give them the report.

"Well Doc Donnie, how bad is it?" Raph asked anxiously, not giving his brother a chance to sit down in the chair that was in the room they were waiting in.

As he sat down he huffed a sigh of relief. "Well, the transfusion is holding like plan. I was able to stitch him up and wrap his wound. He has a concussion, bruises, a broken ankle, and lots of torn ligaments from the fight. He's still out of it, but I suspect he will wake up soon"

"You did good my son" Splinter said as took a seat next to his second youngest.

"Donnie get some rest. I will take first watch," Leo offered. But Donatello got back up in protest. He walked in front of Leo as if to prevent him from furthering into the infirmary.

"I want to stay with him. I at least owe him that much" with that, the brainy turtle disappeared back in the infirmary leaving the others with blank stares.

"Let him go, my sons. I think Donatello has to come to terms with what happened and understand his mistake" Splinter assured them, "Go get some rest, we will take turns watching your brother. I am going to get some tea" With that Splinter went to the kitchen as the others retreated to their rooms.

"Mikey" Donatello was seated beside his brother, his right hand holding the other's left firmly yet gentle. "I'm so sorry little brother. You're the only little brother I have you know? I know why you annoy me and I am sorry that I have been a stick in the mud lately. I will make it up to you somehow because lets face it, we can't get along without you bro. I need you! Please come back to us". With that Donatello, still holding his brother's hand, laid his head on his arms which were on the cot. He slowly started to drift off to sleep, the sounds of his brother's heart monitor soothing him, reminding him that his heart was still beating.

Three hours later:

_Man what hit me? My side is killing me! _Michelangelo thought as he could slowly feel his body coming back into consciousness. As he opened his eyes, his pupils rejected the bright light that were enveloping the room. When he was able to get his eyes back into focus, Mikey felt a weight next to him as he tried to lift himself up into a more comfortable position on the bed. _Donnie_. _Did he stay here with me the whole time?_ Suddenly, he remembered the fight. The ambush and sai stabbing him in the side. He was connected to wires and monitors. His side was bandaged tight and his ankle was wrapped in a cast.

"Mikey, sorry…" Don mumbled in his sleep, "Don't leave me, you're my best friend"

Michelangelo sat there listening to his brother curse and mumble in his sleep. _He really did care? Oh, Donnie I am sorry for making you worry. _The words that were exchanged earlier in the night were quickly forgotten.

Michelangelo pulled at his brothers bandana tails to try and wake him up, causing the brainiac to shoot up from his sleep.

"ergh, Mikey?" Don asked sleepily. "Mikey!"

"Hey bro" Michelangelo croaked, his voice sounding like that of a chain smokers.

"Oh Mikey, I have never been so happy to see baby blue eyes like I am right now" Donnie sat up and looked at his brother. "Look, Mikey…"

Mikey cut him off by placing his hand on his brothers. Once he found his voice again, he began to speak more clearly. "Donnie, before you go blaming yourself for a stupid little argument, I need to tell you how sorry I am. I screwed up the toaster, your relationship with April, and managed to ruin your night by having you patch me up. It was stupid of me to act like I did and I didn't mean any words that I said". Mikey didn't get a reply from his older brother. As he searched his chocolate eyes for some kind of answer, he saw tears. Donnie let the tears fall freely from his eyes and down his face. Mikey was confused as that was not the response that he was expecting. He was expecting a lecture from his smart brother on how more careful he should have been.

Before he could even think further, he felt himself wrapped in two small arms. His face was in his brothers plastron and tears could be felt hitting his shoulder.

"Mikey, don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you. You are worth more to me than any experiment or toaster. And definitely worth more than my friendship with another person. You're my brother" He started crying harder as he felt Mike return the hug. Tears were hitting his shoulder too as he continued to hold onto his brother.

"I know April is important to you bro and it hurts you that she's gone" Mikey said pulling away from the embrace but only at arm's length. "What hurts you hurts me too. I will help you get her back as it was my mistake to begin with".

"Mikey, it wasn't your fault. It was more of our fault as a group as it is yours"

"You're my best buddy Donnie. I like Raph and Leo and all, but I always hang out with you because for some reason, you and I click. We go together like peas and carrots, pepperoni and cheese on a pizza, Burt and Ernie…"

"Okay Mike I get it" Donnie laughed cutting him off. "I love you bro"

"I love you too Donnie!" He pulled his brother in for another hug as a bright light flashed across the infirmary.

"Now this is definitely a Kodak moment. Can't wait to put this one in the album" Raph said as he flashed the camera, catching the two turtles off guard. "Glad you kissed and made up"

"Raph, you really know how to ruin a moment, bro" Mikey said. Raph walked over to where his brother was laying, opposite of where Donnie was sitting.

"Glad to have you back Mikey" Raph grabbed Mikey's hand and then pulled him into a hug.

"We all are" Leo chimed in as he and Splinter appeared in the doorway. They made their way over to the foot of the bed. Mikey all of a sudden felt a little claustrophobic. "Just one question, why didn't you call for help sooner?"

"I didn't want to be a pain. I wanted to try to see if I could handle this myself" Mike replied softly.

"Don't ever do that again! I made those signals in the phone for a reason, use them chuckle head" Donnie said as he lightly hit Mikey on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Hey I'm injured here" Mikey claimed. The others including Splinter, laughed at the comment. Things were slowly going back to normal.

Okay, sorry I ended so quickly. I was exhausted when I wrote this but had to get it all out. Please read and review peoples. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows for hot chocolate goodness!


End file.
